The Time King
by Cynical Classicist
Summary: The Sixth Doctor lands on a planet in a distant galaxy. But he isn't the only Time Lord there. And he soon finds himself embroiled in a plot that threatens many more Time Lords...


The TARDIS whirled through the vortex. Inside a man in colourful clothes worked the controls. This was the Doctor, in his sixth incarnation and travelling alone. He had recently faced a trial by his own people, the Time Lords, which had left him alone and unhappy.

The Doctor was right now planning on cheering himself up by going to the opening of the Solariun Pinaquotheque, where a Peladonian had told him there was an excellent vegetarian restaurant. He smiled at the thought. "Now, perhaps I can finally enjoy myself away from my pompous people..."

As he reached out he heard an urgent beeping sound he recognised too well and sighed. "What do the obstinate officials of Gallifrey want with me now?"

An image appeared on the screen of a tanned man with well-cut black hair. It was Capitol Curator Ebolison.

"Why would an important Time Lord like you want to talk with a mere renegade like me?" asked the Doctor rudely.

Ebolison cleared his throat, trying to keep an aloof expression. "Doctor, we are…"

"Why do you have to keep intruding?" interrupted the Doctor. "Your meddling has caused me a lot of trouble, lucky for you I had to leave so abruptly to return Mel. You accuse me of meddling when you've been making your own messes around the Web of Time!"

The Time Lord forced his face into a painful looking smile. "Be that as it may we have to report a robbery of one of our artefacts to you."

"Oh, a robbery of another of your many artefacts!" laughed the Doctor. "That really concerns me when I could be looking at the finest tapestries of Dulkis! Which innocent world are you going to destroy this time to protect your property?"

Ebolison gritted his teeth, rolled his eyes, and tried to put on a smile. "It is one of the artefacts of Rassilon…"

"Old Rassy? Well, that really makes me care!" said the Doctor sarcastically. "What now? The silly hat of Rassilon? Guaranteed to make anyone who isn't a Cyberman laugh?"

"This is important!" burst out Ebolison. "It is the Telescope of Rassilon!"

"The Telescope?" said the Doctor, some of his anger disappearing.

"Yes" replied Ebolison. He began speaking quickly, knowing the Doctor might erupt again. "It has been stolen from the Observatory of Rassilon, located on the highest mountain of Gallifrey."

"I know where the Observatory is! But why would anybody want to steal something that hasn't worked for thousands of years?"

"But if anybody made it work they could look through many times and places."

"Again, no need to explain it to me. I remember those insufferably dull trips. I suppose rather than do something about it yourself you want me to recover it?"

"We are looking for it ourselves" said Ebolison. "But we know your travels often take you to renegades of our race, the sort who might have stolen it. If you see it you must inform us immediately. Remember, we let you travel around…"

"If anything you owe me!" interrupted the Doctor. "But if I find it I'll be your errand boy as usual."

"I know you are still angry over that Trial but those responsible were punished" said Ebolison apologetically. "Well, goodbye Doctor." His image faded.

The Doctor thought things over and decided to go to the Solariun later. He turned on the Randomizer. With some luck the TARDIS would take him somewhere where he could find the Telescope. Or at least somewhere he could find adventure.

On a small, but habitable planet about 7000 light years from the edge of its Galaxy there was a wheezing, groaning sound as the TARDIS materialised in a wooded area. The Doctor threw open the doors and breathed in the air deeply, looking round at the silver-leaved trees.

"Andromeda VII! Humanian era, 3253 BC" he said loudly and excitedly. But his words sounded hollow. He sighed unhappily. There were no companions around for him to talk to, but he was so used to having humans with him he was still giving dates in human terms.

As the Doctor surveyed the landscape he saw a huge castle of black stone about half a kilometre away. "Perhaps there will be something interesting there" he said, trudging towards it. "Knowing my luck the Telescope should be there and I'll have to tell the Time Lords."

Meanwhile, not far away, there was another materialisation sound and what looked like a tree appeared. A man with a beard and moustache and wearing black left this and looked around him.

"Not an especially pleasant area" he said. "But a good place to hide!"

He chuckled unpleasantly and walked towards the castle.

In the castle a woman in protective clothing sat mixing chemicals. She turned around as the door opened, revealing an android two metres tall with a gold face.

"Zoncug says the lab will be ready in three microspans" said the robot in a flat monotone.

"Good. It is annoying having to wait so long to complete my experiments" said the woman. When the android left she muttered "That fool takes so long to get anything ready."

The Doctor knocked loudly on the door of the castle. "Hello! Anybody there?" he yelled. There was no answer. "Such insolence!" muttered the Doctor. "They could have left a note." He examined the lock. "I really should get round to building a new sonic screwdriver" he said unhappily. There was a sudden creaking sound and the door swung open. "Well, this should be interesting" said the Doctor.

He sauntered inside to see an android next to a lever. The robot pulled it and the door swung shut again. "Clearly a most advanced place" said the Doctor sarcastically. He looked round the entrance hall, where there was a variety of portraits from across the Universe. "Evidently a man of high taste, much like me."

"Clearly you are well-cultured" said a rich, snobbish voice.

The Doctor turned to see a middle-aged man with blonde hair and in fine clothing, including a pair of red gloves, walking towards him.

"The owner of this Castle I presume?" said the Doctor. He looked closely at the man and their minds touched. Time Lords could always recognise another of their race. "Another Time Lord."

"Indeed. Well, welcome to Castle Zoncug" said the Time Lord, holding out a hand.

"Red gloves? In this weather?" said the Doctor as he shook it.

"Of course you are the expert on fashion" said the man, eyeing the Doctor's clothing.

"So, may I ask who I have the honour of addressing?" asked the Doctor.

"I am Panzuxil Zoncug."

"I can tell from your last name you come from a noble family!" replied the Doctor.

In the days of Rassilon, millions of years ago, only the elite of Gallifrey had been permitted to wear red gloves. Zoncug was basically a translation into Old High Gallifreyan of Redglove. Some families had this title to keep an air of nobility, though a lot of younger Time Lords saw it as a bit presumptuous.

"In my 4th incarnation I have decided to travel the Universe" said Zoncug. "And on this world I have built a splendid Castle for myself."

"Well, how magnificent to see not all travelling Time Lords besides me have such fine taste" said the Doctor, looking round the richly-decorated hall.

A woman in chemical-stained clothing walked downstairs. "Is my lab ready…" she began asking before her eyes met the Doctor's.

"You!" they shouted simultaneously.

"You know each other?" said Zoncug.

"Unfortunately our paths have crossed" said the Doctor. "Don't you know the crimes of the Rani?"

"I'm sure you've done worse" replied Zoncug.

The Doctor glared at him. "All that is needed now is for that bearded disguise-obsessed…"

The Master entered.

"Oh no!" groaned the Doctor.

"Is it really you?" asked the surprised Master. "We really do keep running into each other."

"Have your disguises really got that bad?" asked the Doctor. "What is your alias this time? Ermast? Stamer?"

"Hilarious my dear Doctor" replied the renegade. He pointed his TCE at his enemy. "But may I remind you that unlike you I carry…"

"Why are you fighting?" interrupted Zoncug curiously.

"Have you been taking any notice of Gallifreyan affairs?" asked the Rani. "Those two have fought all across the Universe."

"We certainly have!" erupted the Doctor. "The Master is one of the worst criminals our race has ever produced! He tried to set a Galaxy at war, has destroyed countless worlds, made me regenerate and has a dreadful beard! No doubt he has another fiendish and overcomplicated plan brewing here that threatens this planet and many others!"

The Master smiled in a sinister manner. "As it happens Doctor, I don't have any plans involving this planet. I came here because I received a message…" He pulled a hypercube from his pocket "…that the Telescope of Rassilon was here."

"I believe that is mine!" said Zoncug. "I thought that would draw you in."

"Why are you telling them?" asked the Rani angrily. "You said you made sure no other Time Lords would come here!"

"I lied" replied Zoncug.

The Master tossed the hypercube to Zoncug, who caught it, then pointed his TCE at him. "I would advise you tell me where..."

"There is to be no fighting in Zoncug Castle!" shouted Zoncug, holding up his hands.

"Well good luck! With us three here there's bound to be some fighting!" interjected the Doctor.

"Goldhead!" shouted Zoncug.

The Android stepped forward. "If any of these Time Lords is violent beat them till they regenerate."

The Master looked worried. "But I..."

"Drop your weapon" said Zoncug.

"But what happens if I eliminate you?" asked the Master pointed his weapon at Zoncug with a nervous chuckle.

"The android will follow my orders even when I am dead. So I would advise you not to shoot me." The Master reluctantly threw his weapon down. "Destroy it!" said Zoncug.

The robot stepped on the TCE and there was a loud crunching sound.

"My TCE!" cried the Master.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure you have a spare!" laughed the Doctor.

"Yes, but not with me" muttered the Master.

"It looks like you won't be the big man..."

"Stop squabbling!" shouted the Rani.

"Thank you Rani. Now, to the lab" said Zoncug sternly. "Follow them Goldhead."

He walked down a long flight of stairs, followed by the 2 Time Lords and Time Lady, who eyed each other and the android uneasily.

The procession of five soon walked into a lab containing pods that held various strange creatures. The Doctor recognised traces of creatures from scores of worlds, including Earth, Vortis, Gallifrey, and Solos. He stopped to look at one containing a hideous monster that looked like a cross between a reptile and insect with claws and fangs.

"Some of your typically wonderful work?" the Doctor asked the Rani. She glared at him.

"There seemed to be real potential when I tried to fuse a venom grub, a predator from Ruwilen, and a Velociraptor" she replied.

"A typical mistake of yours" said the Doctor rudely.

"Silence!" shouted Zoncug, raising his hand menacingly. "Or I will set Goldhead on you!"

The red-gloved Time Lord strode to the end of the hall and pushed aside a portrait of him dressed as a Gearon Duke, revealing a red button. This Zoncug pressed and the wall slid up, revealing another room. "This is what I brought you to see!"

The room was dominated by an enormous tank. Floating in this, in a mass of green fluid, was what appeared to be a huge brain with wires attached to it. The Rani looked very interested in the brain. "Where did you get this from?" she asked.

"Buradu, in the Constellation of the three-eyed God, in this Galaxy" replied Zoncug. "It can absorb and combine minds to perform incredible calculations, beyond even the capabilities of a Time Lord."

"That would make for an interesting experiment" said the Rani.

"Why should we all see this?" said the Master. "Could it be used for conquest?"

"Well that really does surprise me!" said the Doctor sarcastically. "You think of how to take over a world! The only world you should be on is Desperus or Shada!"

The Master sneered at the Doctor. "The day will come when I will make you very sorry you ever insulted me."

Zoncug was meanwhile muttering something to the brain. "Yes, yes I understand." He turned, put on a gas mask and picked up what looked like a huge hose.

"Why are you wearing that preposterous mask?" asked the Doctor.

"The Gas" said Zoncug.

"What …" began the Doctor, but Zoncug suddenly pressed a button at the end of the hose and a thick smoke spurted out.

"Gas!" cried the Rani. As the gas hit her full on she fell, coughing. The Master and Doctor tried to run away, but within a few seconds they were both straining just to remain upright. Finally they fell while Zoncug watched, still listening to the brain.

"This is an outrage!" yelled the Doctor. He, the Master and the Rani were strapped into chairs wearing telepathic helmets on their heads.

"Please be quiet Doctor!" said Zoncug. He was attaching all the wires to the case containing the brain.

"Well, as you have a captive audience why won't you tell us how you met this brain?" asked the Doctor.

"It drew me to Buradu with a telepathic message" said Zoncug. "It had waited for many centuries for someone with my mind to come."

"What are you planning with this?" said the Master. Zoncug smiled. "The brain wants the minds of Time Lords. All their knowledge, all their power…" "Well, I can understand someone wanting my mind, but it belongs to me! That brain might misuse it!" said the Doctor. "Perhaps" said Zoncug. "But when I met it, much of…" he stopped for a moment as if he was having difficulty speaking. "…my knowledge was taken." As he explained what happened Zoncug seemed to be having more trouble continuing. "It…showed me how…much better it would…be to follow… its will."

"Another case of mind control" said the Doctor. "Not that it was surprising with such a weak mind as yours."

"It hasn't even done it well" said the Rani. "I can see that your true persona is trying to regain control. I've seen that happen often enough with my servants."

Zoncug glared at her. "Soon you will appreciate the power of the Brain!" He got into a similar seat himself and pulled a lever, causing the mental headset to drop onto him. "Goldhead...Strap me in!" he said, though difficulty could be heard in his voice. The Android obeyed. "Now… activate the... mental absorption… device!" said Zoncug. The robot pulled the lever. A tremendous shock was sent through the four renegades, and they all fell into unconsciousness.

The Doctor looked around him, feeling an odd sensation of being simultaneously unable to move but moving. He appeared to be in a misty cavern. "What have you done to me?" he yelled out angrily.

A short figure in checked trousers approached him, holding a recorder. "Ah, Hello!" said the Doctor. "Wait, I recognise…" The figure walked past. "I can't believe I used to be that rude" said the Doctor. A tall man in a hat and scarf ran past. "I must be inside my mind!" said the Doctor as a car driven by a man in frilly clothing shot past. "I can't believe I had such fashion sense! I wonder if cricket-boy..." He saw his prior incarnation. "Yes! There he is!"

"Don't be distracted! Fight it my boy!" said an old man with long white hair, before disappearing into the mists.

Another figure walked towards the Doctor, a man in a hooded cloak, with the face of a corpse. "You!" said the Doctor.

"I believe that to be me" said the Master, strolling up, followed by the Rani.

"Trapped in here with you two?" she said unpleasantly. "At least there are no huge reptiles this time."

"Well they might be intelligent company" replied the Doctor. "In fact I'd say that you are two of the most unpleasant…"

He was stopped by a cry of "HELP!"

"What was that?" said the Rani.

The Doctor replied "A voice crying…"

"HELP!" cried the voice again.

"Self-explanatory really" replied the Doctor. "I'm off to have a look." He began sauntering off, followed by his two enemies. There was a thick mist before him.

"Is this meant to be symbolic of something?" said the Doctor. "Just clear and show me what I want to know!" The mist cleared, revealing Zoncug, held down by a huge hand.

The Master gave a smile. "Looks like he survived the TCE!"

"Oh will you shut up" said the Rani.

"Help me!" said Zoncug. "The brain is taking over all our minds! All our knowledge, all our experiences, all our personality, all of us, will be absorbed into it!"

They heard a laughing and a figure appeared before them. It looked bizarre, a huge being, more than twice the height of a man, wearing shining red armour and an ornate, metallic mask covering a huge head. "You are now part of me, Lords of Time!" it laughed. "I desired power! Knowledge! To become one of the great beings of the Universe!"

"So you obstinate big-head, you wanted to become a Time Lord!" said the Doctor.

The Brain laughed. "I have become far more than a Time Lord, Doctor! With your combined minds I am a Time King!"

"Hardly a good title" said the Doctor. "It will suffice" said the Time King. "But why should I stop here?" "Well, because it's hardly likely any other Time Lords will come along!" said the Doctor. "It was quite a coincidence. Though the TARDIS always seems to take me to the worst areas." The Time King sneered at him. "I was able to draw you through time, with help from the TARDIS of Zoncug. He first found the Rani who had just escaped an encounter with you" he pointed to the Doctor "and then I drew you two here."

"And with 4 Time Lords you intend to take over the Galaxy?" said the Doctor.

The Time King pointed at Zoncug. "He can tell you how I can gain access to the minds of other Lords of Time!"

"Why should I?" asked Zoncug. "You've been taking over my body for the past year." All the Time Lords were hurled back as a tempest suddenly rose within the mental realm.

"Just tell us!" said the Rani.

"Alright" said Zoncug. "Ever since I was a young boy of 30 I have wanted to find out how to work the Telescope of Rassilon. I decided to finally find out how to work it. I got a position as Secretary of the early days of Rassilon exhibits. While looking through the old records, lifetimes older than me, I realised where to find a vital component of the Telescope." "Where was it?" asked the Doctor. "I'm coming to that! It had been hidden by a previous guard, who felt the Time Lords might misuse this device. I found his records after years looking through the Matrix, showing he had hidden the component on the mountain of the Moon-Dance, in sight of Lake Abydos."

"And nobody discovered this throughout the Millennia?" said the Doctor

"I am giving you the simplified version! Anyway, after months of searching I finally found the component! It was one of the lenses of the Telescope."

"Let me guess. You called it the Eye of Rassilon?" said the Doctor, in a bored tone.

"Oddly enough I did" smiled Zoncug.

"How original" said the Doctor. "I could have given it to the authorities. But I had another plan…"

"To steal the Telescope, like anybody with intelligence would have done" said the Master. "Time Lord security isn't as great as they like to make out." He laughed malevolently.

"Yes, I merely got the Guard at the astronomy drunk" replied Zoncug. "After all, who would want to steal a large and useless telescope? It was too large to move easily but I stole enough of it. I could rebuild the rest without too much work! The next day I was scheduled to oversee column fusion work. I entered a TARDIS and took it away, delighting in my triumph!" After a few seconds the 4 re-entered the mental realm.

"So, how does this lead to the great Time King getting the minds of the Time Lords?" said the Rani. "The Telescope is connected to Gallifrey" said the Time King. "You Time Lords are connected to the Matrix. I merely have to transmit myself inside there, with help from the tachyon beams used by the Telescope, and I will have access to the Matrix!" "But only Time Lords can enter the Matrix!" said the Doctor. "I am a Time King. I can enter the Matrix" said the Time King. "Then all Time Lord Knowledge will be mine!"

"But how will you enter the Matrix? Oh No! Not this!" said the Doctor, suddenly realising the plan. When a Time Lord died their mind was transported into the Matrix. "So, which one will die, so I can ride their mind to other minds!" said the Time King. "Well, I would nominate my good friend the Doctor. I am sure he wouldn't want others to die in his place" said the Master. "How dare you!" said the Doctor. "I am not going to be sacrificed for the likes of you! I haven't tried to subjugate any worlds and haven't gone out to kill innocent people!" "Oh, my dear Doctor, will you always be so difficult" said the Master. "I was just about to say the Rani is an alternative, as a Universe without the Doctor would be less...colourful." "Kill any of them but me" said the Rani. "My experiments are vital."

"I entered the mind of Zoncug" said the Time King. "His mind is what I have taken the most from. He shall be my vessel!" "Won't you be scattered through the Matrix?" the Doctor said. "Not even my mind could try to absorb the information present!" The Time King smiled. "There are telepathic filters on my Telescope. This will enable me to gradually take their knowledge, extending throughout all space-time."

"Do you really think you can enter the Matrix so easily?" asked the Doctor.

"When Zoncug was doing work on the Matrix he was able to make a copy of the Key of Rassilon, which will be useful in opening the Matrix."

"There was a time when that was an achievement" said the Doctor. "Even our bearded friend was able to get one."

"Your minds are mine!" said the Time King, ignoring the Doctor's last statement. "Your body may be destroyed but your mind will live on through me! I will enter and revive the best of these bodies to make the preparations."

It looked at the Master. "Not yours of course. I am not certain what you've done to yours." The Time King disappeared inside Zoncug.

The Doctor opened his eyes, and looked around him. The Master and the Rani were also leaving their trance. The Time King, however, already had Zoncug's body active and was giving orders to Goldhead. "You will get an electric wire. You will connect the brain to the Telescope." Goldhead walked out of the room obediently.

"Hey, Beard, Rat-grower!" shouted the Doctor.

The criminal Time Lord and Time Lady glared at him.

"What do you want?" asked the Rani. "We are already trapped, with our minds about to be absorbed."

The Doctor sighed. "As much as I hate you both I'm sure that together we can stop this so-called big brain. The non-Time Lord one."

"What you say does make some sense" answered the Rani. She turned her head. "What do you say?" she asked the Master.

"I suppose I don't have much choice" replied the Master. "Again we have to work together Doctor. Once this is over, I look forward to beating you again."

"Again?" asked the Doctor with a smile. "When did you do so the first time?"

The Master glared at him, but decided not to continue arguing. The two Time Lords and Time Lady closed their eyes.

"Contact" said the Doctor.

"Contact" said the Master.

"Contact" said the Rani.

An exchange of ideas began, their telepathy helped by the fact their minds were near-absorbed into one mind. They didn't want to speak aloud for fear the Time King in Zoncug's body would hear.

After a short time they opened their eyes again.

"It's risky" said the Rani.

"But it might just work!" said the Doctor.

They saw Goldhead bringing the electric wire and connecting it to the body of Zoncug.

"Activate!" he cried, and Goldhead activated the connection to the Matrix. The Time Lords began to feel the pull of the mind of the Time King again, wanting them to all work to help project him into the Matrix. "In!" yelled the Doctor. He, the Rani and Master closed their eyes and again entered the mental realm, pulling the Time King in.

On Gallifrey a young Time Lord, only about 600 years old, looked at the screen in amazement and activated communications. His superior appeared on the screen, a bored looking Time Lord of about 850 years who was wearing red. "Yes?" he asked.

"Something seems to be trying to enter the Matrix" said the young Time Lord. "I am sending through the information."

"What?" said his superior, amazed at the information. "I must report this to the CIA immediately!"

In the mental realm the Time Lords saw the Time King holding down Zoncug and laughing. "Do you attempt to oppose me?" it said cruelly.

"Yes, we certainly do!" said the Doctor. The Time King pulled of his mask, revealing a bizarre face, made up of 4 faces. "A noble brow. About a quarter of it looks fine, but the rest is dreadful!" said the Doctor. "Especially that stupid beard!"

"I am you!" said the Time King. "I am all of you! You cannot beat yourself!"

"Well, I sort of did in my recent trial" said the Doctor. "Though I'm not entirely sure what happened. But I know I have had enough experience to beat you, so-called Time King!"

He moved forward and jumped the Time King. The huge mental form struggled. "I am more powerful than all of you!"

The Doctor strained against the Time King, but didn't seem to be getting much help, and he knew he couldn't defeat it on his own.

"Come on, help me! How can you be Master of a world if you can't even beat a Big-Head!" he asked rudely.

The Master joined in, followed by the Rani. They mentally wrestled the Time King. Despite his body no longer being entirely his Zoncug helped.

Suddenly the Time King, with the mouth of Zoncug, cried "Goldhead! Activate the electro-harness!"

"Your body will be too badly damaged to regenerate! It will be the final part I need to enter the Matrix! And if it fails… I have three more tries."

It looked at the Master. "And you can't regenerate at all. I can already taste the ideas, the personalities, all locked inside a vast repository of knowledge which has existed for many, many Millennia! Soon the Matrix will be mine! I will be much more than Lord of Time. I will be God of Time!"

"Your previous title sounded pretentious enough" mocked the Doctor. "It can be insufferable meeting another so-called God." He thought for a moment. "Though the Chronovores might be deserving of… Attack!" he shouted.

The Time Lords and Time Lady attacked again, taking the Time King by surprise. They were partly in and out of the mental realm, seeing events there and in the real world as if they were a series of snapshots.

The Rani had an idea. "Zoncug, return to your body and order the android to attack the Brain" she said

"No!" said the Time King. It tried to regain control of Zoncug's body, but they heard Zoncug scream desperately "Goldhead! Destroy the Brain!"

The Time King gained control of Zoncug's mouth. "Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Destroy…"

"Yourself!" cried the Time King.

They all heard a bang and for a moment they were in their bodies and saw the large android explode next to the Brain case, cracking the tank. The Time King flickered, weakened. The Time Lords, save Zoncug, found they were back in their seats, out of the mental realm. The Rani pulled a flick scalpel out of her sleeve and began slicing her straps.

"Why didn't you use that before?" asked the Master angrily.

"If I had used it before that android was destroyed my chances of escaping weren't good" replied the Time Lady, freeing herself. As she took of the helmet a strange feeling went through the other Time Lords, like they were losing something.

They shouted simultaneously. "Destroy the…"

"I know what I'm doing!" said the Time Lady angrily, grabbing a length of pipe.

"Stop!" shouted the Time King through Zoncug, but he was unable to escape his chair. The Rani began disabling the circuits.

Meanwhile Zoncug was reaching out towards the electro-harness and adjusting the switches. "You…can't…" said the Time King. It had partial control of Zoncug's body, the right arm adjusting the electro-harness, the left trying to stop him.

"I…CAN!" Zoncug cried, as with a gargantuan effort he struck the harness. A great flash of electricity shot through the Time Lord, and he gave a terrible scream. But although the energy could have killed a human it was not powerful enough to fully finish a Time Lord.

The Doctor and Master saw Zoncug's face was beginning to glow. "I can purge you out during the transformation" he said threateningly.

"I can escape into other bodies…" he replied to himself, in the tone of the Time King. The Rani hastily removed the brain cases from the Master and Doctor, who each felt a brief pain as they left the Time King's power, but soon recovered.

"The only place left for you is the Matrix" said Zoncug. "So where will you go? Will you risk being purged…?" He writhed, more energy seeping out. "It begins AGAIN!" he cried. A bright light burst from him, tearing his straps, his clothes, breaking the brain case. A terrible scream was heard, the Telescope activated, and then…

A younger and shorter man, with wild brown hair, stepped out of the chair. He looked down at his hands and flexed his fingers. "Bit smaller" he said looking down. He gave a slight jump. "But a bit more agile, a bit more dangerous. The New Zoncug!" he said delightedly, spreading his arms wide.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "As much as I'd like to see you showing of that ridiculous hair" (the Master gave a slight chuckle at this) "what happened to the Time King? Still causing trouble in your mind?"

"Dispersed through the Matrix" replied Zoncug.

"You had better hope your new body is good at running" said the Doctor. "Because with all that meddling with the Matrix, I wouldn't be surprised if the Time Lords are soon here…" The Master got out of his chair with incredible speed.

"Thanks for sending enough energy to break me free!" he said at Zoncug, running out, nearly crashing into the Rani as she left the room. Zoncug grabbed the segment of Rassilon's telescope from the big Telescope and left the room. A dematerialisation sound was heard.

"Hey! You can't leave me here!" said the Doctor as the sound finished. He sighed. "Will I have to remain here until I become my next self?"

But within a few minutes he again heard a dematerialisation sound, and a pyramid with a Gallifreyan symbol appeared next to him. Two Time Lords walked out, in red uniform and carrying stasers.

"Your chameleon circuit isn't working" commented the Doctor.

"We didn't have time to set it" said the older-looking Time Lord. "We're here for speed." He looked at the Doctor. "It doesn't surprise me you were involved…"

"Let me go NOW!" said the Doctor angrily. He was unstrapped and got up quickly.

"So, just think what happened into this" said the younger-looking Time Lord, taking out a cube.

The Doctor did so, and then the younger Time Lord closed his eyes, thinking through the information. A few seconds later he turned back. "It was an attempt to access the Matrix" he said. "It involved the Master, Rani and Zoncug, and a creature from Buradu."

"Talk with the Doctor while I use the mental recorder" said the older agent.

As he used it the younger Time Lord walked up to the Telescope but looked horrified. "The Telescope of Rassilon! It's gone!"

"If you had gone through my delightful thoughts properly you would know he took it" said the Doctor. "If only you had arrived a microspan earlier."

"We were in a hurry!" said the older Time Lord. "We weren't exact. And we didn't want to arrive before it happened, for fear of disrupting the Web of Time!"

The two walked back towards the Pyramid. "Well, it seems we have done all we can here. Call us if you find Zoncug again." Again the dematerialisation sound was heard, and the TARDIS disappeared.

The Doctor walked back to his TARDIS. By now the Master and Rani would be long gone, not wanting to meet the Time Lords. He thought of what the Rani had said about finding a big brain. "Well if she does make a huge brain I hope it won't concern me" said the Doctor as the TARDIS dematerialised. "Perhaps I can finally get to the Solariun Pinaquotheque. Or if not… Well, I'm sure wherever the TARDIS takes me it will be enjoyable."

The Doctor smiled and set the controls. The TARDIS spun away. The Doctor knew, even if he didn't have a companion with him now, there were still plenty of adventures waiting for him, out there among the Galaxies.


End file.
